House of Names
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Eddie has the answers to the question know one is asking. Mostly because they don't care. But he doesn't care! What is with him and people's names? Very short drabbles that are stupid and completely pointless! Mostly Peddie and Jara! Little bit of Amfie! Not exactly a 'hint' of Fabina... R&R! I don't own HOA!
1. The Wealthy Guardian

**This is the first of a few drabbles. Like, really short drabbles. Really, _really _short drabbles! But, they're to the point. Hope you like 'em, though they're pretty pointless. But, I'm going to try to make 'em as funny as I can! FYI: The meanings are true! Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

"You're a what?" Patricia scoffed at her boyfriend.

"A 'wealthy guardian'." Eddie replies as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"That's what my name means!"

"'Wealthy guardian'." she says slowly.

"Yeah! My dad and my mom are both rich, which makes me wealthy and I'm the Osirian-Nina's guardian!" he explains.

She rolls her eyes and walks away leaving him with a big grin, arms open wide. He huffs and walks over to Fabian.

* * *

**Yeah...pointless! And stupid. But, I'm gonna keep goin' with these! Review!**

**-Rachel**


	2. Bean Grower

"Hey, Nina, Alfie," Eddie greeted his friends and turned to Fabian. "Howdy, little farmer man."

"Fabian was just telling us about his uncle Arthur who is a farmer." Nina smiled.

"Oh, what a coincidence!" Eddie grinned turning back to his roommate.

"Your uncle's a farmer too?" he asked.

"No," Eddie snickered but continued. "Your name means 'bean grower'."

"Ha!" Alfie laughed, falling to the floor clutching his sides. "That's _so _ironic!"

"Why?" Eddie chuckled, looking down at him.

"Fabian can't grow anything to save his life!" the dark-skinned boy exclaims before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Nothing?" Eddie incredulously.

"I can't even grow a weed." Fabian grumbled, slamming his locker shut and walking to class with Nina, leaving Alfie and Eddie on the floor in hysterics.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Elf Counsel

Once Eddie and Alfie's laughing died down they got up and hurried into class.

"You know what yours means?" Eddie asked Alfie sitting at his desk.

"It's not 'carrot grower' is it?" Alfie groaned. "I hate carrots!"

"No," Eddie chuckled. "'Elf Counsel'."

Alfie starred at him blankly for second before jumping up out of his seat and pumping his fists. "Alright!"

The room laughed at him, though they didn't know why, and rolled their eyes. Miss Valentine entered the room and shushed everyone. Even as she continued teaching he was still bouncing in his seat excitedly.

* * *

**You know what I suggest you do? Listen to a song! It's called _Like We Used To _by _A Rocket To The Moon! _Good song! Alright...now, there was something else I had to tell you...what was it...? Oh, yeah!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	4. Little Girl

_Hey, little girl! _

Eddie's note said. He passed it to Nina and she rolled her eyes. He's been making a habit out of this, passing notes to anyone in the house, with completely pointless topics. She looked up to check that Miss Valentine wasn't looking before passing her response.

_Did you just call me 'little girl'?_

_Yep. _Was all that his note said back.

Nina sighed and asked him why.

_That's what your name means. _

He said simply. He didn't reply to anymore notes and she dropped it with a shrug.

* * *

**Well, I've updated this three times tonight, I'm good! Ha, they're not long chapters, doesn't count! I actually have to go to bed earlier than I usually do because I have to get up early tomorrow. My parents are going out of town and my grandmother won't get here till about noon and I _need _to be up before my siblings! I _have _too! They'll burn down the house if I'm not up! Review, y'all! Love 'em! And y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	5. Noble Woman

"Hey," Eddie smiled leaning on the kitchen counter towards his girlfriend.

"What, Slimeball?" Patricia sighed, pouring cereal into a bowl.

"Did you know-"

"I don't want to know." she cut him off.

"No seriously, your name means 'noble woman'." he nodded with a smirk.

"Oh, well…okay-" she began before being but short by Eddie.

"I mean, you're not entirely 'noble' but you're not a 'floozy'." he says mostly to himself.

"I'm not a what?" she asked.

"I got to go, see ya, Yacker." he grinned kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

She stood there with her mouth hanging open for a few seconds before scoffing. "Americans." she muttered.

* * *

**I liked that one! Do y'all know what a 'floozy' is? Look it up! My mom said that while I was writing this. I said, 'Patricia's name means "noble woman"' and then she said, 'Well, she's not always "noble" but she's not a "floozy".' That's what she is. **

**Thanks, y'all!**

** W**

**-Rachel**


	6. Cheerful

"Hi, Joy." Eddie greeted, strolling into the room.

"Hi," she replied bitterly.

"What's up with you sourpuss?"

"I got a D on the history test." she moaned, ignoring the name he had called her.

"Huh, I got a C on that." he said absently.

"How is that possible!" she questions, grabbing at her air, grumbling under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said defensively.

She frowned up at him and her eyes held an icy glare.

"Come on, where's 'cheerful Joy'?" he poked her arm.

"What?"

"That's what your name means," he tells her. "Cheerful."

She grinned and chuckled.

"Alright, she's back." Eddie grinned.

"Thanks, Eddie." she looks back at the kitchen. "Hey, what was Patricia yelling about?"

"Oh, I told her she's not a floozy."

"What does that mean?" she says suspiciously.

"Trust me, that's a compliment." he said honestly. "Later."

He leaves the house and she rolls her eyes. "Boys." she murmurs.

* * *

**Ha, funny...**

**Thanks for readin' y'all! Please review!**

**-Rachel**


	7. Golden

"Eddie!" Amber called running up to him. "Look at this necklace Alfie got me!" she pointed to a gold chain with a gold A that hung loosely around her neck.

"A for Alfie?" he asks.

"And for Amber." she smiles.

"Ah," he nods. "It's gold."

"I know! I love gold!" she squeals.

"Your name means 'golden' you know." he tells her.

"Really? I didn't know that!" she grins and runs off, giggling a goodbye.

* * *

**Besides Mick, Jerome and Mara, is there anybody you'd like me to do? Just let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	8. Who is Like God?

"Who is like God?" Amber wonders out loud.

"No one." Nina answers.

"Have to agree with that one," every mumbles.

"What are you all talking about?" Mick asks trotting into the room.

"You." Alfie replies.

The house residents sat around the dining room table (except for Mara and Jerome, who sat in the common room across from each other, both reading a book.) listening intently to Eddie as he announced what their names meant.

"Actually we're talking about the meaning of your name." Nina corrected.

"What does it mean?" the blonde asks, grabbing an apple, taking a large bite out of it.

"Who is like God." Eddie replied.

"Who is like God?" Mick mumbles.

"No one." Joy shrugs.

Mick snaps his fingers and points at her, smiling. "Very true." he leaves the room and Patricia speaks up,

"What about Jesus and the Holy Spirit?"

The others look at each other. "Three in one."

* * *

**Yeah, I totally went Christian with that one! But, I am a Christian! So...yeah...REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	9. Sacred Name

"Uh…Jerome's is…" Eddie mutters as he types Jerome's name into the search bar. "Sacred…name…"

"I already knew that." they all turned to Jerome, who's smirking down at his book.

"No wonder he's so cocky." Nina says under her breath.

"No, that's not why, dear Nina." he mumbles before shutting his mouth and becoming absorbed in his book once again.

They watch him for a second as his eyebrows scrunch together before his lips quirk up at the corners in a slight smile. They shrug and turn back to Eddie.

* * *

**Sacred name, huh? You know who I recently became obsessed with? Well, I love Snake Eyes, right? There's nothing wrong with being in love with a cartoon character, right? Is it weird? Good! I recently just started watching _The Ultimate Spider Man _and my favorite character is..._Iron Fist!_ I love Iron Fist! So, yeah, if you've seen G.I. Joe or USM tell me who your favorite characters are! **

**You know the drill! **

**-Rachel**


	10. Bitter

Oh, Mara! We never did your name!" Amber called to her.

Mara looked up from her book with wide eyes. "No, Eddie, please don't-"

"And your name means…bitter…" he says slowly.

They looked up at her to find her storming out of the room. Jerome shot out of his seat, calling after her. He ran upstairs and into her room to find her sitting on her bed, shoulders slumped and head bowed. "Mara," he sighed. He pulled her into his arms, sitting beside her.

"I'm not bitter, am I?" she whispers into his chest.

"Of course you're not!" he retorts.

"But, everyone has such great names, some are weird, but they're good!"

"Your name is fantastic, I love your name." he says into her hair.

"Really?" she sighs, looking up at him.

He nods. "I love you."

"I love you too." she smiles.

He kisses her softly and then pulls away.

"Later." he winks at her and slips out of the room.

When she got to the door, she looked up and down the hallway. He was gone.

"Oh, Jerome…" she sighs, rolling her eyes as an idiotic grin forms on her face.

* * *

**Aw, poor Mara. I'd hate it if my name means 'bitter' too. I actually knew that before I wrote this because in the Bible in the story of Ruth, Naomi had everyone call her Mara because she had no husband or sons, no money or food, or a place to stay! So...yeah! Bible lesson! Whoo, awesome! Review, y'all! You know what my name means? Gentle...or ewe (a female or...mother sheep?)...what? I'm actually not the most gentle person in the world! Just goes to show you that the meaning of your name doesn't always describe ya! Why don't you guys PM me or review what your name is and I'll tell you the meaning if you don't already know it! I'd be happy to do it!**

**Thanks!**

**-Rachel**


	11. Poppy Flower

"Poppy flowers for Poppy." Eddie grinned, handing Poppy a bouquet of poppies. The other Anubis residents were chuckling behind him as he continued telling people what their names meant.

"Um, thank you?" she says hesitantly. "Why?"

"That's what your name means," he replies.

"I know." she says.

"You do?" he asks.

She nods.

"Oh, okay," he shrugs. "Later!"

"Bye?" she mutters.

* * *

**Alright! Patrina-Namber-Jara reminded me of Poppy! I don't know how I forgot her! Ooh! Do y'all want me to do a Sarah drabble? Also I'd like to thank Patrina-Namber-Jara fifty thosand times! Cause she took the time to read, review, favorite and alert every single one of my stories! Even the ones that are super short and I hate! Even iG. I. Joe! She's an awesome gal and I'd love to thank her again! Your reviews were sweet! I'm glad you like my stuff! Keep reading P-N-J! And all my other readers! And keep reviewin'! Thanks for reading!**

**-Rachel**


	12. Spear Strength

"What the heck does 'spear strength' mean?" Joy asked, eyebrows creasing.

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know, it's what her name means."

"Let me see." Alfie looked over his shoulder and read out loud, "The name Trudy is of German and English origin. The name Trudy means 'spear strength'."

"She doesn't seem like the spear throwing type to me," Amber says thoughtfully. "What about you?" she asked the group.

"Hello, lovelies! How are you all? Would you like some pie?" Trudy sang bustling into the kitchen, her arms full of groceries.

"No." the kids mumbled, hopping into the kitchen for cake.

* * *

**Hey, y'all! Okay, I got two reviews for me to find the meaning of their name! **

**Patrina-Namber-Jara - Ripper (Cool name by the way!): basket**

**BeautyAllAroundYou - Rebecca (That's my little sister's name!): 'to tie, bind, trap, snare'.**

**Yeah, hope y'all aren't unhappy with your meanings! The meanings don't matter anyway, I love your names! Review y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	13. Victory

Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Eddie all shot up in their beds, breathing heavily. They all looked to their roommates and asked the same question, "Nightmare?" they roommates nodded numbly and got up to get ready for school. They each had the same horrid dream. Victor won.

When each kid left their rooms to find the hallways dark and gloomy. They all gathered in the front hall. The windows didn't have their usual glow of the morning sun, it was grey and partially red. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls and cob webs invaded the corners. The mirrors were broken and all the furniture were covered in inches of dust. They turned when they heard someone walking down the hall and were greeted by Mick and Mara was trudging down the stairs.

"Mara," Jerome sighed. She didn't look up just headed for the door. "Mara?"

Her hair was tangled and greasy, and dark bags were under her eyes which weren't holding their usual spark, they were so lifeless. She left the building with a similar looking Mick following slowly behind her.

"What's going on?" Nina asks shakily.

"What are you vermin doing?" a gruff voice boomed behind them. They flew to the keeper of the raspy voice and took a step back. Victor stood tall and proud. He looked even younger than he was before. Corbierre was with him. But it wasn't tucked under his arm as usual. It was sitting on his shoulder-alive.

It starred them down and they shrunk under it's beady eye.

"_Victory_…" it whispered as Victor smirked triumphantly.

* * *

Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Amber, Alfie, Jerome and Eddie all shot up in their beds, breathing heavily. They all looked to their roommates and asked the same question, "Nightmare?" they roommates nodded numbly and got up to get ready for school. They each had the same horrid dream. Victor won.

They made it to the hallway and looked around, everything looked fine.

"What are you vermin doing?" a gruff voice boomed behind them. They flew to the keeper of the raspy voice and took a step back. Victor.

Corbierre was tucked under his arm and it glared at them. Mara and Mick walked into the room, and greeted them.

_Victory_ rang through their minds. They look at each other and screamed running out of the house fast as lightning.

* * *

**This one was way longer than it should have been. But I liked it! It was creepy wasn't it? There wasn't a lot of humor except for the end so...yeah! **

**I got that whole 'Corbierre whispering victory' thing from The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. Except that Raven whispered 'nevermore'. **

**ReaderGirl98 - Anushka (I love that! It's so different!): 'favor, grace'**

**So, hope y'all liked that one! It was fun to write. Has anyone else had that dream? That Victor wins and everything seems to fall apart, and everyone's like, brainwashed? I did. That's what this is based off of. I just made it where only the Sibunas didn't know what was going on instead of just Nina...**

**REVIEW! And send in your name!**

**-Rachel**


	14. Ruler of All

"I am so glad that wasn't real!" Amber exclaimed as the group walked to school.

"I know, that was freaky!" Eddie agreed.

They shrug it off seconds later knowing it was just a dream-or a nightmare.

"We didn't do your dad, Cockroach." Patricia pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled. He pulled out his phone and typed a few things before announcing the meaning, 'ruler of all'.

"Maybe he's the brains behind the 'live forever' operation." Alfie joked.

They all stared at each other for a second before shaking their heads, "Nah."

* * *

**I'm gonna do one more after this I think. **

**Pearl: 'jewel'**

** .Life - Rachel (That's my name!)Reina: 'ewe, female sheep' and 'queen'.**

**There ya go! Send in your names! REVIEW!**

**Hey, you know what I just thought of? I'm gonna put a bible verse at the end of every chapter I write. For any story! All of my stories! So here's the one for this one:**

**"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me." -Philipians 4:13**

**Thanks y'all! God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	15. Red Haired

**Hey, y'all! Yeah, I know, it's been forever since I updated this! Well, there's like two more chapters after this and then I'll start a new drabble name fic thing...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I bet Rufus' name means 'evil'." Alfie mused randomly.

Eddie looked down at his phone and shook his head. "Nope, it means 'red haired'."

"Can you imagine Rufus with red hair?" Patricia made a face.

They all pictured it and looked at each other. "Ew."

* * *

** .330 - Daisy: 'flower name, day's eye'**

**Not what you were expectin', eh? **

**Hope y'all liked it! **

**_Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free. _John 8:32**

**REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	16. True Desire

**The next chapter is the last!**

* * *

"Maybe Vera means evil." Amber suggested.

"Again, no." Eddie shrugged. "It means true desire."

"Desire of what?" Jerome snorted.

"Her?" Alfie shrugged.

"Ew, gross, Alfie." Patricia hit him over the head.

"What?" he asked, rubbing the spot she hit. "Just asking…"

* * *

**Hope y'all liked!**

**_Fear of the Lord is the foundation of true knowledge, but fools despise wisdom and discipline. _Proverbs 1:7**

**Review!**

**-Rachel**


	17. Famous

**Here y'all go! Last one! Hope y'all like this one!**

* * *

"Oh, do Robbie!" Amber pointed to the small, nerdy kid in the corner. He was watching Patricia, eyes wide and unblinking, and mouth gaping. Shouldn't he be drooling?

Eddie didn't look up at him, he typed his name into the search bar on his phone. "Famous."

Jerome and Alfie laughed.

"What?" Eddie asked them.

"The only thing Robbie's famous for is-" Alfie started before bursting out laughing again.

"Crushing on your girlfriend, mate!" Jerome grinned, his laughs dying down to a low chuckle.

Eddie's head shot to the spot Robbie was standing. His stare turned to ice as he gave Robbie a warning glare. Robbie didn't take his eyes off him, they were still wide but with fear now. The exchange was broken when Patricia punched Eddie in the arm.

"Ow, what?" he rubbed the soon to be bruised arm.

"Knock it off?" she snickered, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged and went back to his phone.

* * *

**REVIEW y'all! I'm gonna start iNames first. I think. I might do My Name Means What first. Dunno, yet. **

**_The unfailing love of the LORD never ends! By his mercies we have been kept from complete destruction. Great is his faithfulness; his mercies begin afresh each day. I say to myself, "The LORD is my inheritance; therefore, I will hope in him!"_ ********Lamentations 3:22-24**

**********-Rachel**


End file.
